A War of Love
by TheGeekyWriter
Summary: when the two faces meet again after WWI, will they become lovers, or will they become foes? This is a Fem!GermanyxGermany since there's a HUGE lack in that... PM me or Request for me to do a story or a One shot of a Fem! hetalia characterxHetalia character :)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this story is a GermayxFem Germany I know I know, BUT! But, it's a bit diffrent than just the normal Fem Germany her name is Berlin! **  
**Backstory: (I'm just gonna summry it up...) But she had a normal life until WWI hit and then she had to break forces with Germany, and since nobody would take the place to be Germany's capital, his long time friend (Iris: Berlin, In my moms honnor) Took the place.**  
**Don't own Hetalia nor Germany nor female Germany... okay maybe just a tiny bit... like a crum...**  
**(P.S I'm trying really hard to make Berlin, fem! Germany, to NOT be a Mary sue and plus i'm working on dat so.. PLEASE don't get angry at me if she is... :(**

**Berlins** POV

I sat on the large rock near the lake, the tides pulling up and down, and my chest going in and out, today was my first World Meeting, everybody from around the world will be in one spot... I wonder how crowded it's going to be? But who cares, cause I don't  
I hopped off the rock, it's alomst time to go, I look at my shoulders and see red around them. "Great, a sunburn." I pull out my knife and play around, people wonder why i'm so good at manuvering a butterfly knife, but I keep that a secret.  
I walk to my jeep and get in, I pushed in the rusty key and I could hear the jeeps purr as I begin the exit out of my parking spot.

After an hour on the road, I FINALLY made it to my First World Meeting ,I threw on my green military jacket and I pushed open the doors and threw my hands to the back with no care, my boots where the only thing that made a sound in the room, all eye's faced toward me.  
I walked over and sat next to Germany...  
Germany...  
It had been so long since we talked, but for a good reason only...

_"What do you mean 'where splitting up!" Germany looked at my light blue eye's and my short shaggy blonde hair. "There is a reason why Berlin... if I die-" I looked at Germany, we are in the middle of WWI and he says we need to split up forces._  
_"Germany... don't do this..." He began to walk away, "I'm sorry."_  
_I could feel anger flush up me._  
_"Fine, leave your friend alone with no country!"_

Ever since after WWI, America made us reunite together, and I hated it, how he didn't even come to apologize to his friend... what a-  
"Berlin, are you listening?" My head shot up and gave America a look. "What?" America sighed and shook his head. "Berlin, how is the capital?" "It's fine." I said, I looked to the floor while giving him that attitude talk.  
America sat down, "Are all Germans like that?" I could feel the anger flush up me once more, I immediatly shot straight up and gave him a nasty look. "Listen freedom hoodoo man, what people don't relize is that German's are pretty nice once you get to meet them!"  
My voice boomed in the room full of nations. I turned and slightly looked at Germany, who was looking straight at me.  
"And we don't turn our back on anyone..." I still stood up until Germany stood up, he took me by my upper arm, "Berli-" "What?" I shot him a glare, I smacked his hand hand away from my arm.  
"Just sit." "I don't have to take orders from you!"

Germany's POV  
_I can see the anger in her, but there's too much, I can see the attitude, it's too much. But I can see the young girl I used to know, before she cut her beautiful blonde hair, before she left her home... what have I done?_  
_"I know dass... but-" "Just... leave me alone..." She sat back down, I did as well, I exchanged a look, but she didn't look back at me, she just looked at America who just kept rambling on and on... if felt very... very blurry._

Later on after the meeting, my good bruder, Prussia, had pulled me aside.  
"Bruder, was is it now?" He smiled at me, "What's going on between you and Berlin? Everyone thinks-or though, you two had something?" I gave him a look as he continued to smile.  
"Well... I think she likes you, but shes putting a grudge up against it so it dosen't look like she likes you..." He singfully trailed off, he was becoming even more annoying... "Bruder, you must understand that she hates me."  
"Oh yea! And you hate beer!" He laughed histericly as I looked at him. I sighed and walked away.

[Berlin's POV]

_Who need Germany? Cause I don't, he's just a man... who... who... who-_  
I was pushing myself up on vertical pole, doing arm practices. I took one last breath until I made a handstand on the vertical pole, to my unease, Germany was watching Me.

"Great..." I huffed as I kept my place, I was trying to beat China's place on the work out.  
Germany continued to get closer and closer until he stopped and we both looked face at face. My arms began to shake from the weight.  
"Berlin... I need to talk to you." "About what?" I said in a mean and quickful snap, he looked at me and shook his head. "Why are you always giving me a bad attitude?"

I shook my head, "Do the math German solider!" I rised myself higher, but to only slip from the sweat, I gasped and could feel the wind fly into my face, but then I could feel strong arms under my legs and my back...  
Germany?

**Okay so Like I said, If youn don't like the story DONT READ IT! JUST LEAVE,JUST RIP OUT THE CABLES AND RUN FAR AWAY! LOLZ anyways, tell me in reviews if you guys like it. Fun Fact: When people go Vas or vhat? They actually aren't saying it properly so I did... cause I am German...**


	2. Chapter 2

OKay so I got a review... it's not gonna be one of those "popular stories" like my other story, A loveof two youtubers, but hey, it's life...  
Okay so I was recently playing in the snow and I happen to crawl out of the snow and this girl walks up and she some how knew my youtube channel because I shouted out at my sister and she somehow knew my voice from somewhere... so she was like "OMG YOUR THEGEEKYGAMER!" me: "Uh... yeah?" le fan: "You write awesome stories AND awesome vids!" Le me mind: "I'm not even that popular yet and I already have a fan?"  
SO LETS START!

[_Berlin's POV]_

_The strong arms where the person I-_  
"PRUSSIA!" I punched the man in the nose as he dropped me, he shouted in pain and looked down at me in a meanful way.  
"Why did you punch me!?" "Because you..." I actully didn't have an explanation... "Because you scared me!"  
He looked at me is if I where having sharks crawling out of my ears. "Wha- I wanted to help you!" I looked at him, "What? I thought..." Ilooked around for Germany, he wasn't here. "Where's Germany?" "He's in the meeting room getting his stuff.

_Did I imagine that Prussia was Germany?_

"Oh..." Prussia sat down and looked at me. "Berlin, I have a question?" "If it has to involve me with butter and choclate chips, NO!" He smiled and chuckled, "Uh, no, I was just wondering..."

I leaned in a little, "Do you... like Germany?" I backed up immediatly, almost like twenty feet.  
"No! No I... I..." I sighed, "Yeah... a little." Prussia's eyebrows went up and he leaned his head forward and smirked.  
"Okay, I love him... But if you tell him or ANYONE! I will... I will break something more than just your nose."  
He looked at me in a shocking way, "Uh, promise me, I won't tell him anything, nor anyone."  
I shook my head and procceded to throw on my long green pea coat.

_[Germany's POV]_

"GERMANY! GERMANY! AHH!" I turned my head quickly to see my bruder, Prussia, running towards me. "GERMANY I HAVE BIG NEWS!" 'What is it now?!" I began to walktowards Prussia until he ran me over!  
"Germany, remember Berlin?" "Oh yeah, like she was a genie and she just reapeard back from three million years in a bottle. YES I REMEMBER HER, SHE SAT NEXT TO ME!"

Prussia got off of me and helped me up. "Berlin just told me she loves you!"  
I then remembered the last time we exchanged feelings as children...

Berlin: 12 Germany: 13

_"Ludwig!" Berlin ran up to me, "What is it Iris?" She smiled and took my hand, she led me to the tall hill. _  
_"Germany, we have been friends for such a long time... I want to become more than just friends... I want to become Best Friends!"_  
_We laughed as we joked as if we where really going to date... but I think she wanted to tell me she loved me..._

"Hello, Germany to Europe?" Prussia waved his hand in my face as I pushed It away. "Bruder, she dosen't love me, I can't even talk to a woman with out stuttering!"  
"Germany! That's the point of romance, if you don't want to, then just go talk to France."  
I then had a million things spinning in my mind. "You... You want me to go talk with that... that... thing!"  
Prussia smiled, "If it kills both you and I, it's France. Who else knows about romance?!"  
I thought for a minuite, yeah I guess he was right.

_Later..._

_I walked up to France, there was no going back now... facing my worst fear for love? Call me crazy but i'm determined to do this!_  
I walked up to France and touched him on his shoulder.  
then I could feel a punch to my nose...

**Okay so CLIFFHANGER! tell me if this story had some funny moments, cause I laughed while writing this! xD**  
**Tell me in PM if you want a request!**


End file.
